marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryu/UMvC3
Gameplay Ryu is the quintessential "basic" character in fighting games with an intuitive array of punches and kicks, and very basic special moves, making him the definitive Jack of All Stats character who's meant for beginners and experts alike. In past games, his simplicity gives most beginners confidence in starting most traditional fighters. His speed and health are also often very average, though as of recent titles and later games in the past, Ryu has seen many changes that make him more powerful as time goes on, and less overshadowed. Unfortunately, he is a rather predictable character because of being very popular in terms of usage, as many pro-players know much of his tactics due to him being a popular fighting game character vindicated by history, that doesn't mean that he's considered ineffective because of this. Ryu is an extremely balanced character who can still put up a good fight. His assists as of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom can be great for extending combos, especially his Hadouken despite it having an average amount of hitstun. As of Street Fighter IV, most of his abilities have been improved to the point where he's now a solid point-character for nearly every situation, ranging for a decent rushdown with slight mix-up and equipped with simple ways of scoring knockdowns in order to zone/lockdown with his famous projectile, the Hadouken, or punish with any other tool while acting in accordance. A big strength is his in most recent titles is that most of his combos do very simple and good damage with great results, making him a great character for those who emphasize on bread and butter combos, and can even utilize simple Super/Hyper Cancel combos where most of his simple combos can lead into Hypers for impressive damage. As of the 3D versions of his appearances, Ryu also has his issues of range solved, as he now packs some decent pokes. Also, Ryu's mixup game is average thanks to his Sakotsu Wari command normal. A minor disadvantage of his is that his midair normals don't normally aim downward, making him a bit bad with air-to-ground jump-ins. His Hadouken also flies straight forward only in midair, making him a bit bad at air-to-ground zoning. Regarding this, his zoning has increased in MVC3 in that he can now fill the screen with more than one projectile, buffing him slightly. Past weaknesses in the past are that more powerful and capable characters greatly overshadowed him and that his more powerful tricks require a lot of exploration to discover. However, Ryu himself provides excellent team synergy for most top-tier characters in most team-based fighters he appears in. His Hadouken and Shouryuuken (and to the lesser extent the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku) helped define the basic traits of several if not all beginner-type "Shoto clone" characters, making most have a basic projectile and anti-air specials/attacks. Shoutouclone was coined from Shoutoukan Karate, Ryu's fighting style used in his normals. In UMvC3, much of Ryu's capabilities are buffed to the point of being a bigger threat; not only is his dash retweaked, his new Hadouken and Shouryuuken attacks are rather wild, and his new Hadou Kakusei attack gives him strong capabilities with his Shin Hadouken and Shin Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku conversions. His normal attacks have gained less damage scaling minimums, and overall Ryu has received nothing but buffs. With all of this, his damage output potential increases vastly, making this version of Ryu the most powerful in most of his appearances so far, barring his Evil Ryu incarnations. Contrary to popular belief, his Hypers are not button mashable. However, all this power comes at a cost; in Hadou Kakusei, Ryu like with most characters in powered-up states from Super/Hypers cannot build meter in such a state, such when he uses his Shin Hadouken and Shin Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku there is a high chance Ryu would burn too much meter while outputting most of his power, thus limiting his options if he's run dry. (Note: Some spellings are not in line with the official game version's spelling, and some also use the extra "o" and "u" romanizations while others do not.) Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Can act immediately after a dash. * Minimum damage scaling on normal attacks has been increased. * Collarbone Breaker can be canceled. * Added new move "Ren Hadouken". * Added new move "Baku Hadouken". * Added new move "Hadou Shouryuuken". * Added new move "Hadou Kakusei". * During Hadou Kakusei, Shinkuu Hadouken becomes "Shin Hadouken" and Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpukyaku becomes "Shin Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku". Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor Theme Song Ryu's theme is a remix from his classic Japan stagefrom Street Fighter II. Quotes * Come on... Fight! (intro) * Show me your strength. (intro) * Is that all you've got? (match win) * That was a good fight. (match win) * Your stance is weak! (match win) * As long as I'm standing, I can still fight! * Dedicate yourself, and anything is possible! Human potential is truly limitless! (Ultimate only) * Defeating the world's best is no longer enough! I have a new world to challenge! * I must find a more worthy opponent... * I still have a long journey before I am a true warrior... * I'm starving! Know where I could get a bite to eat around here? I'm not picky about what I eat, but I need healthy portions! (Ultimate only) * That's the first time I've seen an attack like that! I must train harder... * Your last attack was off by a second. And a second is a lifetime in battle. Special Quotes * Nice form. Now...let's go! ''(intro) * ''Interesting. You fight like a wild animal! ''(intro) * ''Spiders. I hate spiders. ''(intro) * ''Master of the Iron Fist? Show me! ''(intro/Ultimate only) * ''Your kicks still need practice. ''(match win) * ''I knew your teachings were false! ''(match win) * ''When you lost control, you lost the fight. ''(match win) * ''Huh. I guess that wasn't so scary. ''(match win) * ''I thought facing someone with one claw was bad enough. But you really put me to the test. Thank you. * Space. If that's where my path takes me next, then I must follow. * Your sense of justice is strong, but a warrior's fist is always stronger than the mouth. ''(Ultimate only) Gallery Ryu MvsC3-FTW.PNG|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds artwork Ryu umvc3face.jpg|Mugshot Ryu DLC 16914 640screen.jpg|DLC Costume Mvc3-ryu.png|Ryu performing Shinkuu Hadoken e0f34695f8c197242070721364068a84.png|Ryu Winning Pose S ryu00 bm nomip s ryu00 bm nomipout.png|Full Victory Pose Colors45.jpg|Ryu's alternate colors in UMvC3 Trailer1.jpg|Ryu battles Nova in the UMvC3 intro Ryu Ending MvC3 part 1.png|MvC3 ending 1 Marvel vs Capcom 3 Ken mr X and Iron fist.png|MvC3 ending 2 ryu 1.png|UMvC3 ending 1 ryu 2.png|UMvC3 ending 2 File:Ryu reveal trailer for Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Alternate Costumes UMVC3RyuAlternate1.jpg UMVC3RyuAlt2.jpg UMVC3RyuAlt3.jpg UMVC3RyuAlt4.jpg UMVC3RyuAlt5.jpg UMVC3RyuAlt6.jpg UMVC3RyuAltCostume.jpg Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3